ToD
by kisaragi shuuya
Summary: atas votig di twitter, maka kali ini aku akan membuat fic kano kido lagi. dan sengaja tentang ToD karena authornya sering main ToD di sekolah. pokoknya Gaje. saking gajenya sampai tak bisa berkata-kata (heh)


Atas voting di twitter,

Maka fanfic ke 13 bertema Kano x Kido

Tapi berjudul

**ToD**

Warning! : OOC (dah jelas), Gaje, jamuran dll

**Pada pagi Hari**

Momo : "lagi-lagi..."

Kano : "ada apa?"

Momo : "lagi-lagi dancho-san tertidur..."

Kano : "iya... hahaha... lalu kau mau apa memanggil kami semua?"

Momo : "main ToD yuk!"

Shintaro : "ToD... aku ikut asalkan Darenya ga berlebihan"

Seto : "Darenya kan atas keputusan yang lain, shintaro"

Mary : "ToD? Itu apa, seto?"

Seto : "itu sejenis permainan, cara mainnya...blablabla"

Hibiya : "semuanya harus ikut?"

Momo : "tentu saja!"

Shintaro : "tapi dancho kan tidur, berarti nggak bisa main dong?"

Momo : "tanpa dancho-san kan bisa."

Kano : "hahaha... kalau begitu, aku juga ikut"

**Permainan di mulai**

Permainan di mulai dengan memutar pensil.

Momo : "putar..." putaran pensilya sangatlah lambat, maka dari itu, digantikan oleh konoha.

Konoha pun memutar pensil.

Memang,

Pensilnya berputar dengan cepat, sih...

Tapi...

Saking cepatnya, pensil itu sampai terbang dan memecahkan jendela.

Ganti lagi, ke yang normal ajalah...

Shintaro pun memutar pensil itu.

pensil itu berputar dengan kecepatan yang normal.

Dan pensil tersebut berhenti pada kano.

Kano : "wah wah... kalau begitu, aku pilih Dare saja"

Semua permintaan diminta pada waktu yang bersamaan.

Kano : "waaa... 1 1 dulu"

shintaro : "kalau begitu, aku dulu yang memberi Dare"

Yang lain pun menunduk.

Shintaro : "kano, kau coba merangkak dari kamar sampai kesini 10x"

Kano : "haaaa?"

Shintaro : "ayo lakukan!"

Kano menjawab "iya" lalu merangkak dari sini ke situ bolak-balik 10x.

Kano : "udah... capek... yang lain apa?"

Hibiya : "belikan HP baru"

Kano : "... hari minggu nanti, boleh?"

Hibiya : "iya"

Kano : "oke, selanjutnya?"

Konoha : "ambilkan jus (ambil sendiri)"

Kano : "jus apa?"

Konoha : "apa saja"

Kano pun mengambil jus jeruk

Kano : "ini." Ia pun menyerahkan jus jeruk kepada konoha

Ene : "kano, aku mau kau membuka filenya master nanti malam!" kat ene yang hanya didengar oleh kano dan momo

Kano : "ah? Oke deh... hahaha"

Mary : "aku mau kano-san berpelukan dengan seto!"

Seto & kano : "... mary, tadi kau bilang apa?"

Mary : "pelukan!"

Kano : "..." kano pun memeluk seto lalu langsung menendang setonya. Sebelum itu, hibiya telah memotret mereka berdua melewati iPhonenya shin.

Kano : "apa lagi?"

Seto : "aku mau kau menggantikan aku mencuci nanti sore!"

Kano : "mencuci?"

Seto : "iya"

Kano : "aku nggak akan salah minum deterjen, kan?"

Seto : "entahlah, yang penting, nanti sore kau mencuci, ya"

Kano : "iya-iya... lalu momo-chan minta apa?"

Momo : "kano-san! Aku mau kau..."

Kano : "apa?"

Momo : "mencium dancho-san" kata momo berbisik ke kano

Kano : "Pfft... ah, oke..." kata kano sambil berdiri

Momo : "eh? Sekarang?!"

Kano : "iya, sekaligus membangunkannya"

Shintaro : "memangnya kau meminta apa, momo?"

Momo : "liat saja"

Kano langsung mendekati kido.

Hibiya : "kano-nii mau apa?"

Kano pun mencium kido

Shintaro : "momo! Kau memintanya ini?!"

Momo : "iya... begitulah..."

Karena kido tak kunjung bangun, kano pun mencium kido lagi, lagi dan lagi

Shintaro : "kita tak boleh melihat ini! Ayo pergi!"

Momo : "sebentar! Aku mau melihatnya lagi!"

Shintaro : "momo!"

Kido pun terbangun dan melihat kano telah menciumnya.

Kido : "APA YANG TELAH KAU PERBUAT, KANO BODOH?!" kido pun langsung menendang kano sampai kano terjatuh.

Kano : "sakiit... itu hanya dare, kido-chan... dare..."

Kido : "dare? Siapa yang mengirim dare ini?!"

Momo : "e-eh... dancho-san juga ikutan, yuk"

Kido : "apa?"

Momo : "main ToD"

Kido : "tidak, terima kasih"

Momo : "nanti kusebar foto yang tadi, lho"

Hening seketika

Kido : "o-ok deh..."

Sekarang yang memutar pensil adalah seto, lalu pensil itu berhenti tepat mengarah ke kido.

Hibiya : "ajaib... setelah kano-nii, sekarang dancho... benar-benar pasangan..."

Momo : "iya, ya..."

Kido : "hey hey!"

Seto : "sudahlah, pilih T atau D?"

Kido : "... T"

Sintaro : "bolehkah aku menanyakan 1 hal?"

Kido : "ya?"

Shintaro : "sebagai anggota Mekakushi Dan, kerjaan kita apa, sih?"

_Krik_

Kido : "... aku juga tak tahu pasti... yang lain?"

Seto : "siapa orang yang kau sukai?" karena seto sudah tahu kido menyukai kano, ia ingin kido jujur akan perasaannya ini.

Kido : "a... i...itu..."

Kano menunggu jawaban kido

Kido : "a..."

Hibiya : "dancho, cepatlah... permainannya kan belum selesai... jadi, dancho musti cepat"

Momo : "iya, dancho!"

Kido : "i-itu..."

Kano : "siapa?"

Kido : "kau kan tahu sendiri!"

_Fin...?_

Author : abis ini fanfic tentang banjir. Sekian.


End file.
